Sugar
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Sugar Daddy UA : Le maire de Gotham et chef de la pègre locale a un petit ami de 20 ans de moins que lui, à qui il a offert un superbe loft et qu'il couvre de cadeaux. Mais cette situation est-elle satisfaisante pour eux deux ?


_J'avais trois bunnies, un trash OOC, un moyennement trash OOC mais AU, et_  
 _un fluffy sweet. J'ai pris celui du milieu en me disant que ce serait vite écrit, car je voulais faire un OS PWP...et je me retrouve avec 7000 mots de semi-plot - le pron étant à la fin._

* * *

Le jeu d'Edward faisait tellement de bruits – d'explosion et de tirs – qu'il entendit à peine la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Il jeta un œil à son téléphone posé devant lui sur la table basse, et constata qu'il était l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Oswald. Il mit son jeu en pause, rangea la manette sous la télé, et alla ouvrir.

Le maire de Gotham se tenait sur le seuil, toujours aussi élégant dans son long manteau anthracite et son écharpe en brocart sombre, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux pâles. Sa main, qui semblait faite de porcelaine, était agrippée au pommeau en argent – en forme de tête de Pingouin – de sa canne, sur laquelle il s'appuyait nonchalamment et néanmoins, Ed savait bien que la station debout lui était pénible. Peut-être avait-il marché au lieu de prendre la limousine pour lui rendre visite.

\- Bonjour Eddie.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Maire, répondit Edward avec une once de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, se retenant de l'embrasser sur le palier. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on les voit.

Oswald pénétra dans le vestibule et retira son manteau qu'il accrocha à une patère, puis, lorsqu'il entendit Ed remettre le verrou de la porte, il se retourna.

\- Ed, appela-t-il en tendant les bras vers lui.

Le jeune homme sourit et l'enlaça comme il le réclamait, laissant le maire embrasser sa bouche avec tendresse.

Ils avaient près de 20 ans d'écart. Ed sortait à peine de l'université lorsqu'il avait trouvé un travail à la morgue du GCPD, la police de Gotham. Il s'était entiché d'une de ses collègues, Kristen Kringle, qui travaillait aux archives. Timide et réservé quant à ses chances de la séduire, il avait continué de l'aimer en secret, son obsession pour elle grandissant en même temps que sa frustration de ne pouvoir lui parler. Il l'a vu tomber dans les bras de Tom Dougherty, un policier brutal et sans intellect – selon lui – qui s'était fait une joie de narguer Ed en comprenant que ce dernier en pinçait pour sa copine.

Puis Kristen était venue au travail avec des bleus. De plus en plus fréquemment. Et Ed, qui l'observait toujours avec – trop – d'attention, finit par découvrir ce qu'il se passait quand elle rentrait à la maison, dans le petit appartement où elle vivait avec Tom.

Il avait décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques, sans la consulter. Il était allé voir Tom, avait menacé de le balancer, et lui avait ordonné de quitter Kristen.

Il avait été terriblement naïf de croire qu'il pouvait jouer les héros de cette façon. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

Il avait rencontré Oswald dans une ruelle, alors qu'il saignait entre deux sacs poubelle puants à l'arrière d'un restaurant chinois. Ce qu'Oswald Cobblepot faisait là au beau milieu de la nuit, Ed n'en savait rien – mais il avait des hypothèses, qui s'étaient confirmées par la suite.

Car Oswald n'était pas seulement le maire de la ville depuis près de dix ans. Il était aussi le chef de la Pègre local et dirigeait d'une main de fer les bas-fond, du plus impitoyable tueur au plus petit voleur à la tire. Du moins, c'était la rumeur qui circulait à l'époque – et elle était vraie.

Oswald l'avait fait ramassé par ses hommes. Il l'avait amené au manoir Van Dahl et avait fait venir un de ses médecins privés pour qu'il l'examine. Il était resté alité chez lui plusieurs semaines et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient pu faire connaissance.

Après le baiser, Ed dénoua l'écharpe autour du cou d'Oswald.

\- J'ai une partie en cours. Je peux terminer ?

Il vit un éclair passer dans les yeux clairs du Pingouin, et un froncement de sourcil assombrir son expression, tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais Ed le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser sur la bouche.

\- J'en ai pour quelques minutes. Tu peux t'installer dans le canapé en attendant.

Il savait qu'Oswald ne tolérait pas vraiment l'impertinence. Néanmoins, il aimait tester les limites, et jusqu'où Oswald pouvait repousser les siennes rien que pour lui.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis devant le téléviseur, et entreprit de terminer son niveau, ce qui enregistrerait automatiquement son parcours et ses points.

Oswald avait la bonne quarantaine bien tassée. Ed avait vu des photos de lui plus jeune : les rides creusait désormais son front et de larges cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, même s'il les cachait avec un peu de maquillage. Par contre, il portait toujours du noir autour de ses yeux et cette coiffure étrange qui faisait sa marque de fabrique. Ses cheveux étaient teintés de gris, ce qui lui faisait des tempes poivre-sel et lui donnait un air aristocratique. Ed aimait y passer les doigts ou les embrasser, ce qu'Oswald ne semblait pas désapprouver par ailleurs. Ed savait qu'il était le seul autorisé à lui faire ça et ça le faisait se sentir incroyablement bien. Oswald était mignon, à sa façon quand ils avaient débuté cette relation, bien après qu'Ed se soit rétabli, Oswald était tellement innocent et n'y connaissait rien. Ed n'était pas un expert, mais le peu d'expérience qu'il avait lui donnait l'impression d'être un tombeur – et c'était amusant, parce que dans le regard d'Oswald, il était exactement ça, un beau garçon séduisant et séducteur. Oswald le voyait différemment, et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il avait voulu rester en contact. Si Oswald l'avait traité comme un moins que rien – comme ses collègues de travail – ou comme sa chose, Ed se serait rapidement délivré de leur relation.

Mais Oswald le traitait bien. Il lui versait une somme confortable tous les mois, depuis qu'Ed avait arrêté de travailler au GCPD, lui louait un loft dans un quartier tranquille un peu à l'écart de la ville et loin de tout grabuge – ce qui permettait à ses visites de passer inaperçues.

Le reste du temps, Ed pouvait le passer à faire ce qu'il aimait : résoudre des puzzles, inventer des énigmes, jouer à des jeux, faire du hacking. Cette dernière activité n'était pas très légale, mais il espérait qu'un jour, il pourrait peut-être mettre ses compétences au service d'Oswald. C'était un espoir secret qu'il gardait pour lui, parce que s'il lui avait dit, Oswald aurait probablement essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit, que leur relation telle qu'elle était lui suffisait.

Sauf qu'Ed n'était pas assez idiot pour se laisser avoir par des promesses. Il ne remettait pas en cause l'affection d'Oswald qu'il avait pour lui _aujourd'hui_...mais dans quelques années, quand il aura vieillit, et que les charmes de sa jeunesse ne seront plus qu'un souvenir auquel ils resteraient accrochés tous les deux, il faudra bien qu'il trouve une nouvelle manière d'être utile.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il aimait Oswald. C'était très différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Miss Kringle, qu'il s'était contenté d'observer de loin, imaginant quelle relation ils auraient pu avoir, essayant de savoir qui elle était sans avoir à lui adresser la parole, en l'espionnant, en fouillant dans son casier, en cherchant des données sur elle sur internet, les réseaux sociaux.

Avec Oswald, c'était un peu plus normal, et pour tout dire, nettement plus agréable. Ils se connaissaient, se parlaient – couchaient ensemble aussi. Ce n'était un fantasme, c'était réel, et bien plus satisfaisant de cette manière, même s'il y avait quelques inconvénients, comme celui de rester caché. Oswald ne pouvait s'afficher à son bras, et parfois, Ed avait l'impression qu'il avait honte de lui, ou qu'il le considérait comme une passade et il ne savait pas quoi faire sur le long terme pour l'empêcher de partir, une fois que l'aventure serait terminée. Tout son monde avait fini par tourner autour d'Oswald – et surtout de son argent. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à sa vie minable d'avant il préférait une existence sans soucis, à l'abri du besoin, à être choyé comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, pas même quand il était enfant – il était un accident que ses parents avaient amèrement regretté, et ils le lui avaient bien fait comprendre.

Il entendit Oswald souffler derrière lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'impatientait. Il tâcha donc de se concentrer pour arriver au checkpoint le plus rapidement possible. Manifestement, le Pingouin n'était pas venu pour le regarder jouer à la Nintendo Switch.

Une fois la sauvegarde effectuée, il quitta, éteignit les différents appareils, et commença de ranger méthodiquement les différents éléments, ainsi que la cartouche du jeu dans sa boîte puis cette dernière à un endroit précis de l'étagère où étaient alignés plusieurs dizaines de jeux de pc, de playstation et de consoles portables.

Il sentit les bras d'Oswald s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il débranchait un câble derrière l'écran plat de la télévision. Le Pingouin ne dit pas un mot, mais commença de l'embrasser dans le cou avec empressement.

Edward se retourna dans ses bras et enlaça sa nuque pour baiser ses lèvres avec avidité. Les mains d'Oswald descendirent sur ses fesses et les pressèrent à travers son jeans. Avant de le connaître, Ed avait un look plutôt désuet de fils à maman bien comme il faut. Il avait changé dans le seul but de lui plaire, espérant ainsi retenir son attention un tantinet plus longtemps.

\- Ed, murmura le Pingouin, les yeux brillants d'adoration.

Le jeune homme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se réfugia dans le cou de son amant, frottant son nez contre sa gorge pour respirer son odeur, effleurant sa pomme d'Adam de ses lèvres. Oswald caressa son dos arrondi, comme il l'aurait fait d'un gros chat réclamant des câlins.

\- Cela va bientôt faire deux semaines que tu n'es pas venu, susurra Edward.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes sms, ajouta Ed.

Les caresses sur son échine ralentirent.

\- J'ai été très occupé.

Ed se raidit contre lui. Bien sûr, être le roi de Gotham était un titre qui venait avec son lot de responsabilités, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet quant aux personnes qui entouraient son amant. Il avait beau essayer de stalker son portable, ses mails et sa messagerie vocale, ainsi que les nouvelles dans la presse, comme il n'était pas autorisé à venir chez lui et à le suivre dans ses déplacements, il ne pouvait pas contrôler si Oswald avait rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Mais tu as reçu mon cadeau non ? On dirait qu'il te plaît, déclara le Pingouin avec un demi-sourire.

Il parlait de la Nintendo Switch, qui venait à peine de sortir, mais qu'Edward avait reçu par colis dès sa sortie. Oswald la lui avait commandé pour lui faire la surprise – Ed avait parlé devant lui du fait qu'il aimerait l'avoir, mais voulait attendre que son prix baisse.

\- Oui mais...Je suis ce qui reste quand quelqu'un disparaît trop tôt, un symptôme chez un drogué, et aussi le synonyme d'une défaillance, qui suis-je ?

Le Pingouin roula des yeux en faisant une grimace.

\- Je ne sais pas...une crise cardiaque ?

\- Le manque, souffla Ed en se redressant. Je suis en manque de toi quand tu t'absentes trop longtemps.

Le visage d'Oswald se teinta d'un beau rouge vif, qui fit ressortir les taches de son sur son nez et ses joues Edward se fit un devoir de les embrasser sans délai, les yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes – il portait aussi des lentilles ces temps-ci, pour faire plaisir à Oswald, mais comme il avait passé l'après-midi sur un écran, car il venait de recevoir sa console, il avait conservé ses binocles.

Les doigts d'Oswald en saisirent une branche et les écartèrent pour pouvoir l'embrasser sans risquer de cogner dedans. Ed gémit et se blottit contre lui en ondulant fortement contre son bas-ventre, sachant exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Hn, Eddie, murmura le Pingouin d'une voix rauque.

Ed frissonna et lui prit la main, pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre, marchant lentement à cause de la démarche claudicante d'Oswald.

Ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux. Son regard brûlait d'une flamme intérieure qu'Ed ne pouvait fixer sans rougir. Il se débarrassa de son t-shirt et revînt vers Oswald torse nu, espérant à nouveau une embrassade, mais le maire posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le garder à distance.

\- Sur le lit, ordonna-t-il en commençant de défaire les boutons de sa propre chemise.

Docilement, Ed s'assit sur le rebord de l'édredon et en profita pour se déshabiller entièrement, à l'exception de son boxer. Il détailla Oswald en train de déboucler son pantalon.

\- Tu veux que je me prépare ?

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà fait, grogna Oswald en s'assombrissant.

\- Oui oui, j'ai commencé, reprit rapidement Ed.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en tirer un tube de lubrifiant. Il s'allongea sur le lit en retirant son sous-vêtement, et enduisit ses doigts de gel. Il écarta les jambes et empoigna son sexe tandis que ses doigts humides se glissaient entre ses fesses.

Oswald émit un bruit étouffé en le regardant mais Ed l'ignora sciemment. Si Oswald le voulait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à venir plus souvent. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il le payait, pour l'avoir à sa disposition quand il avait besoin de tirer un coup.

Non pas que ça déranger Ed il était ravi de se plier aux règles de ce petit jeu, car il y avait bien des avantages dont il pouvait profiter – cet appartement n'en était qu'une partie.

Il ouvrit les cuisses pour permettre au Pingouin de tout voir, et enfila une de ses phalange dans son trou suintant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce genre de démonstration obscène ne l'embarrassait plus, car il avait compris que c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait marquer Oswald, le pousser vers lui, encore et toujours.

Il gémit en se touchant, essayant de s'enfoncer davantage, le corps tremblant comme un moteur qui se met en route, et chauffe. Son deuxième doigt réussit à entrer et sa verge devînt dure contre sa paume.

\- Oswald !, appela-t-il sur un ton volontairement véhément.

Il y eut un froissement de tissu, puis le matelas frémit lorsque que le maire s'agenouilla sur le lit pour rejoindre Edward il vînt se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Aussitôt, les mains d'Ed se détachèrent pour venir explorer le corps de son amant, et surtout tâter la rigidité de son membre. Oswald grogna et mit plus de fougue dans leur baiser. Ed était transporté.

\- Je t'aime, souffla le Pingouin en lui caressant tendrement le visage. Et toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et Edward se mit à trembler de désir pour lui, sa poitrine se remplissant d'une chaleur familière désormais, faite d'affection, de rancune et de plaisir.

Oswald le traitait bien, mais paradoxalement, ça lui faisait mal. Parce que l'amour d'Oswald était égoïste, superficiel. Il aimait son corps, il aimait ses bonnes manières et appréciait son intelligence, mais il avait horreur de ses petites manies, comme les énigmes, ou l'obsession du rangement et de la propreté. S'il ne voulait pas vivre avec lui, Edward était persuadé que c'était en grande partie parce qu'il aurait du mal à le supporter H24. Et c'était dommage, parce que lui aurait été prêt à se jeter dans cette aventure avec lui sans hésiter. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était plus jeune. A l'âge qu'avait Oswald, on était moins tenté de prendre des risques. Sans doute que sa routine lui plaisait trop pour risquer de la gâcher en invitant Ed dans sa vie. Il préférait jouer les _sugar daddies_ de loin, venant jouer avec Ed quand l'envie lui en prenait, sans compromettre sa stabilité.

Et quand il serait lasser et voudrait se débarrasser de lui, il lui suffira d'arrêter de venir le voir, de cesser de lui donner de l'argent.

C'était ainsi qu'Ed imaginait la fin de leur histoire. Alors il s'accrochait autant que possible, pour essayer d'amener Oswald à le croire indispensable. Il redoubla d'ardeur à la fois dans ses baisers et ses caresses il ondula lascivement des reins contre son amant et frotta son sexe durci contre son ventre pour lui montrer la preuve de son désir pour lui. Il savait qu'Oswald n'y resterait pas insensible.

En effet, ce dernier glissa une main entre eux et toucha sa verge avec un sourire qui cachait si bien la vérité, cette vérité qu'Ed avait mis du temps à comprendre – mais qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer quand même.

Oswald Cobblepot était un homme extraordinaire, charismatique et seul, qui avait besoin de reconnaissance. Il était aussi lâche, et pour sauver sa tête, il mettrait lui-même celle d'Ed sur le billot pour survivre, et cela en dépit du fait qu'il aime sincèrement le jeune homme.

Ce n'était juste pas le genre d'amour qu'Ed pouvait ressentir. Parce que lui ferait n'importe quoi pour Oswald. Le lui avait-il seulement dit, d'ailleurs ?

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?, interrogea Oswald en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux châtain qu'il fit tourner autour de son index.

Ed le regarda.

\- Je...je crois que...je ne suis plus trop d'humeur.

Le Pingouin écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement surpris.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Edward s'écarta et ramena le drap sur lui en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu devrais rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention avec ses mots, mais il était en colère. La frustration que leurs sentiments ne soient pas égaux lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote et il contrôlait moins ce qu'il disait.

Ses paroles énervèrent Oswald, qui serra la mâchoire.

Oh, très bien ! Tu me vires ? D'accord Ed. Je m'en vais, puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Il se rhabilla promptement et sortit de la chambre.

Edward entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se recroquevilla en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il était tellement stupide !

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Ed lui pardonnerait son silence en lui offrant un jouet ?

Oswald n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il était juste absolument _terrifié_ parce qu'il était vieux, laid et handicapé, alors que son petit ami était l'exact contraire. Son seul avantage, c'était sa position, qui lui octroyait à la fois du pouvoir et des moyens financiers importants. Il avait pensé que ce serait suffisant pour garder Edward auprès de lui, le rendre dépendant. Ce n'était pas grave si Ed restait pour l'argent, du moment qu'il restait.

Mais apparemment il avait réussi à foirer dans les grandes largeurs.

Il avait menti. Il avait prétendu être occupé, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas été plus que d'habitude. Il s'était juste produit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder...

Il était passé devant cette bijouterie au centre-ville. Il pensait aller voir Edward le lendemain et il voulait lui faire un cadeau. Il se doutait qu'Ed n'en avait probablement aucune idée, mais c'était leur anniversaire cela faisait officiellement un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il voulait marquer le coup, même si ce n'était important que pour lui.

Il avait vu cette bague dans la vitrine. C'était un simple anneau en argent, avec deux minuscules pierres encastrées dedans, une émeraude et une améthyste violette côte à côte. Il s'était arrêté, était entré dans le magasin et deux semaines plus tard, l'écrin était toujours au fond de la poche de son manteau. Il le sentait sous ses doigts alors qu'il traversait la rue en boitant malgré sa canne.

Il aimait Edward. Seigneur, il l'aimait passionnément, comme il n'avait encore jamais aimé personne de toute sa vie. S'il ne se retenait pas, il passerait toutes ses journées avec lui, à le regarder jouer à la console ou n'importe quoi d'autre : il n'était jamais rassasié de sa vue. Quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, Ed était parfait, admirable en tout point. Il savait bien qu'il n'était plus objectif, et c'était merveilleux il était sur un petit nuage de savoir qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un à ce point. Il avait longtemps cru ne pas en être capable, mais Ed lui avait fait ressentir cela, lui avait ouvert un univers de possibilités infinies...et d'incertitudes.

Il n'était pas complètement naïf. Il ne pourrait pas le retenir à ses côtés bien longtemps. Quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire finirait bien trouver sa propre voie. Ce n'est pas qu'Oswald ne se croit pas en mesure d'être un compagnon idéal, mais il n'était plus de toute première fraîcheur. Il se doutait bien qu'Ed avait plutôt un faible pour les jeunes femmes fragiles, sérieuses et timides. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à son inclination première, et lui offrir un anneau de fiançailles risquait d'accélérer le processus. Cela pourrait le faire fuir. Il pourrait voir cela comme une tentative de l'emprisonner – et pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était un peu le cas. La situation n'était pas satisfaisante Oswald aurait voulu inclure davantage Ed dans sa vie privée, lui permettre d'être avec lui plus souvent. Cependant, il craignait la réaction de ses électeurs, et surtout, celle d'Edward s'il lui proposait une relation plus sérieuse. Il craignait qu'Ed ne supporte pas toutes ses petites manies de vieux célibataire endurci. Il craignait qu'Ed ne s'aperçoive du fossé qui les séparait à cause de leur différence d'âge.

Pour lui, c'était rafraichissant de côtoyer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, ça le faisait se sentir rajeuni de 15 ans. Mais pour Edward, c'était probablement bien moins amusant.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le vouloir il se refusait à le laisser partir, le couvrait de présents pour lui donner envie de rester, l'emmenait manger dans de grands restaurants en tête à tête, à l'opéra, au théâtre – ils avaient des goûts en commun, malgré leurs nombreuses différences. Pour cet été, il comptait même lui proposer un voyage en Europe, peut-être en Italie ou en Espagne. Plutôt l'Italie d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait – il était sûr qu'Ed voudrait visiter les musées et expositions de Florence.

Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir, en dépit de la douleur de sa jambe, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'avec l'attitude qu'il avait eu, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de voyage. C'était la première fois qu'ils se quittaient après une dispute – normalement, Ed essayait toujours de concilier les choses pour calmer Oswald. Parce qu'Ed ne se mettait jamais en colère, il était toujours le plus pondéré d'eux deux. Il donnait l'impression de parfaitement connaître Oswald et de savoir sur quels boutons appuyer pour le calmer.

Il ne le méritait clairement pas.

Son autre main fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, et en sortit un téléphone dernier cri. Il hésita en parcourant rapidement le journal d'appel qu'il balayait avec son pouce, mais en voyant que la dernière date à laquelle il avait appelé Edward remontait à 2 mois, quand les appels entrants de celui-ci dataient à la veille, et chaque jour depuis deux semaines, il se décida à le rappeler pour s'excuser de sa conduite de tout à l'heure. Et peut-être même d'avoir ignoré ses appels. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait été dépourvu de tact, sur ce coup-là.

Préoccupé par la dispute, il n'avait pas fait attention à où il était. Il avait pris une route peu fréquentée, celle qu'il prenait toujours pour rentrer discrètement lorsqu'il était à pied parfois il demandait à sa limousine de l'attendre à quelques blocs, mais aujourd'hui il avait été trop pressé pour attendre que son chauffeur vienne le chercher à la mairie et il n'avait pas pensé à le rappeler.

Il s'était arrêté dans une ruelle étroite et déserte, derrière un immeuble condamné, trop sûr de son statut pour s'inquiéter. Il dirigeait la pègre locale et chaque petite frappe de cette ville savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de se retrouver sur son chemin, après tout.

Il se baladait dans Gotham comme s'il possédait les lieux. Mais même le roi ne peut contrôler tous ses sujets.

Ed ne s'était pas morfondu dans son coin. Il était en train de se faire couler un bain en préparant un livre et des bougies parfumées pour lire dedans, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

Il vit le nom d'Oswald s'afficher et fit la moue avant de décrocher. Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Allô, dit-il simplement.

Il déglutit, incapable de deviner ce qu'Oswald allait dire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'excuser que lui demander d'arrêter leur relation : aussi fort qu'Ed puisse être pour décrypter ses comportements, le Pingouin restait imprévisible c'était une partie de ce qui faisait son charme, évidemment, mais dans ce genre de situation, cela plongeait Ed dans une profonde anxiété.

Il entendit une exclamation - « Hey ! » - et des frottements, des ahanements, avant qu'un de coup de feu ne retentisse. Le téléphone sembla tomber par terre et Ed se plaqua la main sur la bouche dans un hoquet de stupeur. La communication s'était coupée. Il essaya fébrilement de rappeler, mais tomba plusieurs fois directement sur la messagerie.

Il se précipita dehors sans prendre la peine de mettre une veste.

A son réveil, Oswald était dans le lit d'Ed. Il le reconnaissait bien, car il s'y était réveillé plusieurs fois, les dimanches matins où il pouvait se permettre de faire la grasse matinée en compagnie de son amant. Les rideaux avaient été tirés mais comme il faisait encore jour dehors, l'obscurité n'était pas complète.

Il constata par ailleurs qu'il était torse nu, et qu'on avait soigné sa blessure. Surpris, il alluma la lampe de chevet pour examiner le pansement sur son flanc. La plaie était propre et recousu. Il porta la main à son front et y trouva une bosse douloureuse. La nausée lui souleva le cœur et il se rallongea dans les oreillers en haletant, une montée de sueur coulant sur sa peau.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et Ed passa la tête :

\- Oh, tu es réveillé, dit-il en entrant.

Il apportait un plateau avec un verre d'eau au sirop de menthe, dans lequel était plantée une paille. Il vînt s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et laissa Oswald prendre le verre pour boire.

Il y avait aussi un cachet.

\- C'est un antalgique, pour la douleur, indiqua Ed.

Oswald le prit sagement, l'avalant avec une gorgée de menthe à l'eau.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais exactement quel chemin tu prends quand tu viens à pied. Il m'a suffit de le faire en sens inverse.

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?, souffla Oswald, le cœur battant.

Ed le fusilla de son regard noir.

\- Évidemment que je me suis inquiété !, gronda-t-il en tentant de maîtriser le ton de sa voix, qui ressemblait à un roulement de tonnerre.

Il lui prit la main en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter quand je t'ai trouvé inconscient sur le sol, confessa-t-il en clignant des paupières derrière ses lunettes.

Ému, Oswald pressa ses doigts contre sa paume. Ed poursuivit, la voix de plus en plus frémissante :

\- Je t'ai porté jusqu'à la maison. Je t'ai porté, parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas mêler la police, mais...

\- Tu as fais le bon choix, tenta de le rassurer Oswald, le regard doux.

La main d'Ed se posa sur son épaule et brusquement, le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras.

\- Oswald, gémit-t-il.

Le maire ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il sentait ses épaules tressauter, il entendait sa respiration erratique et ses reniflements, aussi discrets soient-ils.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois désolé !, grinça Ed en resserrant son étreinte. J'ai besoin que tu sois en bonne santé et en vie.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt l'inverse, fit remarquer Oswald. D'abord en vie, ensuite...

\- La ferme !, le coupa Ed en se redressant.

Ils se fixèrent, le visage à 5 cm l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Oswald se tendit vers lui et Ed écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, saisissant son visage pour presser fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Au fait, murmura Edward. J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans la poche de ton manteau en te l'enlevant.

Soudain, les joues d'Oswald s'embrasèrent et il écarquilla les yeux. Ed sortit l'écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

\- Pour qui est-ce ?, interrogea gravement le jeune homme.

\- Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit ?, grommela le Pingouin. Regarde à l'intérieur de l'anneau.

Ed obtempéra et, la lueur de la lampe, il put lire, gravé en lettres minuscules « Edward & Oswald ».

Lorsqu'il releva le nez, il constata qu'Oswald cachait le sien dans ses mains, les oreilles et le cou écarlates.

\- C'est...mignon, déclara Ed, ne sachant quoi dire.

Il glissa l'anneau sur un de ses doigts, sans y penser, et le bijou s'adapta parfaitement à sa phalange il ignorait qu'Oswald avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses.

Ce dernier s'étrangla en le voyant.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?, s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est une bague de fiançailles, non ?, rétorqua Ed.

Sa réponse laissa Oswald comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Je...je pensais que...hm...

\- Tu pensais que j'allais dire non, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas osé me l'offrir, compléta Edward sans avoir l'air surpris plus que ça. Franchement Oswald, tu me connais vraiment mal...

Il admira sa main ornée de l'anneau et sourit comme un gamin. Puis il retourna son attention sur Oswald et demanda, plus grave :

\- As-tu reconnu la personne qui t'a agressé ?

\- Il ne m'a pas paru familier, non, répliqua Oswald, pensif. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait reconnu.

Son visage s'assombrit, la colère lui faisant plisser les yeux et froncer les sourcils.

Ed déposa un baiser sur son arcade sourcilière pour le calmer.

\- On le retrouvera.

\- « On » ?, marmonna le Pingouin.

Son amant lui caressa la joue, leur nez se touchant presque.

\- Je suis bon pour résoudre les énigmes.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, gronda le maire de Gotham, le ton sec. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça Ozzie, rétorqua Edward en appuyant brièvement sur le pansement au niveau de son flanc.

\- Ouille !

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je me mêle de tes affaires, tu n'aurais pas dû me ramasser au milieu des poubelles cette nuit-là, chuchota le jeune homme.

Oswald se massa doucement en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- J'y penserais la prochaine fois, grommela-t-il. Maintenant passe-moi ton téléphone. J'ai des coups de fil à passer...

Avec un soupir affligé, Edward tira son téléphone portable de la poche de son jeans et le lui tendit.

\- Je me suis permis de mettre la carte SIM du tien dedans, comme ça tu as accès à tes contacts, dit-il. J'étais sûr que tu voudrais appeler Butch, Gabe et quelques autres...

Le Pingouin haussa un sourcil et tenta de cacher son étonnement tandis qu'il acceptait le smartphone.

Edward le connaissait excessivement bien, et la pensée fit naître un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les jours, puis les semaines passant, Oswald finit par se remettre de sa blessure, qui était somme toute moins grave qu'elle n'y paraissait. Par contre il était de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur, depuis que son agresseur continuait de lui échapper – ses hommes avaient pourtant cherché dans la ville entière. S'il avait un minimum de sens commun, se disait Edward, il aurait quitté la ville pronto en comprenant à qui il avait volé son porte-feuille.

Cela n'empêcha pas Oswald de remuer ciel et terre avec l'espoir de mettre la main sur le voleur.

« Amateurs ! », rugit-il dans son tout nouveau téléphone avant de raccrocher.

Les mains d'Ed se posèrent sur ses épaules et le massèrent doucement, pendant qu'Oswald éteignait la télévision avec la télécommande, positivement agacé.

\- Ozzie, si on allait se coucher ?

\- Mais il n'est que 21h !, s'indigna le Pingouin en levant la tête, avec une moue boudeuse.

Edward se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement, souriant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Oswald se redressa vivement, surpris. En effet, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps car d'abord il y avait eu la blessure d'Oswald, et puis ce dernier n'avait pas osé tenter quoique ce soit après l'échec cuisant du jour de son agression. Il ne savait pas ce que son amant risquait de lui répondre s'il lui faisait des avances. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de s'excuser comme il avait eu l'intention de le faire au départ. A présent il craignait que ce soit trop tard.

Ed retira ses lunettes et les posa délicatement sur le nez d'Oswald. Ensuite, il déboucla sa ceinture pour la tirer hors des passants et la poser sur le dossier du canapé puis il défit son jeans, le laissant tomber sur ses chevilles, sortit ses pieds nus des jambes du pantalon, et se retrouva en slip au milieu du salon. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air aguicheur et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre, ne tardant guère à entendre le Pingouin se lever du canapé et le suivre en boitillant d'un pas pressé, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire l'enthousiasme d'Oswald était adorable.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, sur le dos, face à la porte, en écartant les jambes pour permettre à Oswald de venir entre elles. Après s'être débarrassé à la va-vite de ses vêtements, le maire le rejoignit et se positionna au-dessus de lui, embrassant avidement ses lèvres pleines.

\- Eddie, ronronna-t-il avec affection, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux châtains.

Ed ondula lentement contre lui, son sexe à demi érigé se frottant lascivement contre le bassin d'Oswald. Ce dernier tressaillit, et Ed se serait sans doute moqué de son hypersensibilité, s'il n'avait été dans le même état. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il en avait envie tout en attendant le bon moment.

\- Je te veux toujours, susurra le Pingouin à son oreille.

Edward le récompensa d'un nouveau baiser puis s'attela à caresser le sexe de son amant pour le faire durcir ça ne prit pas longtemps, car Oswald était aussi frustré que lui – preuve s'il y en avait besoin d'une, qu'il ne couchait avec personne d'autre.

Depuis qu'Ed avait accepté la bague, Oswald semblait avoir pris plus d'assurance dans leur relation. Il venait plus régulièrement, presque tous les jours désormais, et Ed avait même le droit de venir le chercher à la mairie le soir ou pour le déjeuner quand il était présent.

Ces changements étaient, mine de rien, de gros changements. Il y aurait des commérages, bien sûr, mais cette façon de vivre leur relation était plus épanouissante, pour eux deux.

Ce soir, Ed voulait franchir une autre étape et remettre les choses à plat. Il aimait Oswald...et il fallait que celui-ci le sache.

Il prit son visage pâle entre ses mains, l'air grave, et murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Je ferais tout pour toi Oswald.

Le Pingouin le regarda avec intensité, les pupilles dilatées, avant de sourire brusquement, de manière spontanée et attendrissante il serra alors Ed contre lui avec force.

\- Merci, dit-il avec émotion.

Ed sourit à son tour. Il attendit quelques instant, puis frotta sa cuisse contre celle d'Oswald, enroulant sa jambe autour de sa taille.

Les mains du Pingouin descendirent sur son postérieur tandis qu'il embrassait aussi sa gorge. Edward se cambra un peu pour lui permettre de baisser son slip et libérer son érection contre la sienne.

\- Je suis prêt pour toi, si tu en as envie, chuchota Ed en haletant.

En effet, lorsque les doigts d'Oswald s'invitèrent entre ses fesses, ils trouvèrent son anus soigneusement lubrifié et souple.

\- Si j'en ai envie, répéta Oswald en riant – mais il s'étrangla lorsqu'en appuyant légèrement, son index pénétra comme dans du beurre.

\- Tu m'as trompé ?, gronda le Pingouin avec une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trom...aaah, gémit Ed quand un deuxième doigt s'enfonça dans son intimité, les poussant plus loin en lui.

Le Pingouin se redressa et, assis entre les cuisses d'Edward, continua de le doigter. Ed, perdu dans les affres du plaisir qui grimpait, n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sérieusement énervé ou pas. Dans les deux cas, c'était excitant.

\- Mets-toi sur le ventre, ordonna Oswald d'un ton sans réplique en lui retirant ses doigts.

Edward n'aimait habituellement pas cette position, mais il était trop émoustillé pour refuser. Il obéit donc, roulant sur le lit et tassant les oreillers sous son menton pour être plus confortable.

Le corps d'Oswald drapa son dos et il sentit son sexe rigide se loger contre son derrière, puis frotter dans sa raie humide. Le gland accrocha son anus et il couina en écartant largement les jambes Oswald se mit à pousser pour enfin le pénétrer, accentuant progressivement la pression contre son muscle pour le faire s'élargir.

\- Prends-la Ed, grogna le Pingouin. Prends-la et remercie-moi pour ça.

\- Oh...oh oui !, s'écria Ed en sentant les hanches d'Oswald se plaquer contre ses fesses, la longueur de son sexe entièrement entrée en lui.

Il palpitait à l'intérieur d'une chaleur folle, une véritable fournaise. L'intrusion était si énorme, comme à chaque fois, qu'il s'efforça de respirer pour ne pas exploser dans l'instant.

Oswald ne perdit pas davantage de temps il entama un rythme effréné dès le début, besognant son amant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, plongeant sa verge raidie dans les tréfonds de son intimité poisseuse de lubrifiant. Ed était aux anges il adorait l'idée que le roi de Gotham le désirait au point de le baiser ainsi, avec frénésie qu'il était un esclave face au plaisir des sens que lui accordait Edward. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi bon de se faire dominer, néanmoins il se faisait sauter par l'homme le plus puissant de la ville, et la pensée seule était capable de l'envoyer au septième ciel. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment il jouissait de la manipulation subtile de pouvoir en acceptant de se faire sodomiser par derrière comme ça il le ressentait simplement avec une clarté sans défaut, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils crispés.

\- Oh Eddiiiiie, gémit longuement le Pingouin, enlaçant étroitement son jeune amant pour surfer sur la vague de l'orgasme qui l'emporta rapidement.

La respiration d'Edward se coupa lorsqu'il sentit le sperme jaillir pour la première fois en lui. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, la bouches béante et les doigts agrippés aux coussins.

\- Le...le préservatif, hoqueta-t-il.

\- Si tu ne me trompes pas...alors nous n'en avons pas besoin, murmura Oswald sur un ton possessif.

Il donna de vifs petits coups de rein pour finir de se vider et tasser la semence en lui la sensation déclencha l'orgasme d'Edward, qui couina, impuissant, dans l'oreiller, tandis que le sexe ramolli du maire se retirait enfin, laissant une coulée nacrée s'échapper de son anus et parcourir la raie de ses fesses.

\- Merci, déclara Ed, à bout de souffle.

Oswald rougit et lui prit la main – celle qui portait l'anneau – pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Je t'aime Eddie. Je sais que tu le sais maintenant.

\- Oui, je sais, souffla le jeune homme en fermant les yeux, se détendant peu à peu dans l'étreinte des bras d'Oswald.

Ce dernier embrassa ses cheveux.

\- Je refuse de te partager, ajouta-t-il.

Ed soupira puis tourna la tête :

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le demander. Après tout, il n'y a que toi...que...je veuille.

Il réalisa en le disant combien c'était vrai. Combien il avait oublié Kristen depuis qu'il vivait ici, depuis qu'Oswald s'occupait de lui.

\- Bien, ronronna le maire en prenant une grande inspiration dans sa nuque.

Les doigts d'Edward se serrèrent sur les siens et celui-ci murmura :

\- Je t'aime aussi, évidemment.

Oswald frissonna en laissant sortir un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Évidemment ? C'est la première fois que tu le dis !

\- Si tu étais plus attentif, tu le saurais. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de...jouir dedans pour essayer de prouver quelque chose. Ce n'est pas très hygiénique.

\- Tu es à moi, c'est tout, ronchonna Oswald d'un ton boudeur d'enfant gâté.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, railla Ed en souriant doucement, attendri.

Il se sentait relaxé, chaud, rempli d'amour – et de fluide moins romantique. C'était le moment parfait pour laisser tomber ses barrières, ou du moins en abaisser certaines.

\- Je suis plein de toi, chuchota-t-il. N'en doute plus, s'il te plaît. Plein à en déborder. Je ne serait rien sans toi. J'ai...besoin de toi.

Il donna une pression sur la main d'Oswald, rappelant la présence de l'anneau de fiançailles à son doigt.

\- Oh Eddie, geignit Oswald avec trop d'émotion dans la voix. Je...je ne te mérite pas.

Ils avaient franchi un cap. Edward espérait qu'il les mènerait vers des horizons plus cléments, où ils pourraient s'épanouir et se découvrir davantage, explorer ce que leur relation pouvait leur apporter de meilleur.

A en juger par la paix qu'il ressentait dans les bras d'Oswald...il était tenté de penser, en tout cas, que c'était en bonne voie.

Il sourit largement, des papillons dans le ventre :

\- L'amour, c'est des sacrifices, dit-il avec amusement. Sacrifier ses propres besoins à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Oswald blottit son visage dans son cou. Ed en profita pour lui caresser la tête : il paraissait si vulnérable, le roi de Gotham.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi, Ed, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Dansant dans la paume de sa main tendue.


End file.
